A Dozen Roses
by Lost in Believing
Summary: On Valentines Day, a boy went to the girl and gave her a dozen roses. Eleven of them were real and one of them was fake. He said he would love her until all of the roses died. Valentines Day One shot. Edward&Bella AH AU


**A.N:** Hah, so it isn't exactly Valentines Day anymore. But I started writing it yesterday, and wanted to post it. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**A Dozen Roses**

Ah Valentines Day. The day of happiness, joy, and mostly, love. Where couples take the day and lounge around, doing what ever they wanted, just happy that they were in the presence of the one they loved. Chocolates and flowers are exchanged and the air is filled with a tingly feeling that just makes you want to smile. Even if you didn't have someone special to spend the day with, loved ones still got you little things to provide the love you didn't have yet.

Earlier, Alice and Rose were up and happy. Usually none of us were up early with out being grumpy. But when I woke up, I heard humming and eggs being fried. We shared a great breakfast. They were in good moods since Jasper and Emmett both had the day planned out for them.

They had gotten me chocolate and flowers and cards. I had given them chocolates. We smiled and I helped them get ready for their fun day. While they were out, I was at home. This year was different. I didn't have that boy to spend it with, and my heart sunk.

Valentines Day was two things-a couple day and a day where single people realized how lonely they really were. But I didn't want to mope around that much.

Instead, I went back into my memories. I remembered every year the boy in my heart had given me for that day. His name was Edward.

When I was twelve, I had gone to my father's house in Forks for one week when my mom was off with Phil for their honeymoon. I lived in Arizona, so I thought it would be a good time to see my dad. That weekend so happened to be the week of Valentines Day.

I met him there the first day. My dad was really good friend's with his father, and we had been invited over there for dinner. We hung out in the clubhouse he had built outside in his yard. He was really cute-bronze hair, smothering emerald eyes, and a lean body. The whole week we hung out, getting to know each other more. The last day I was there, he had given me one delicate red rose. It was the nicest thing a boy had given me. But I had to leave the next day.

The next year, my mom and step-dad had planned another honeymoon. I smiled because I knew where I was already going. So I went back to my father's place to hang with Edward. Again on the last day, he gave me a rose.

So every year, I looked forward to going to Forks. Eventually I did go during the summer and part of my winter break was spent there. And every time, Edward was waiting at my dad's doorstep for me. He helped bring my stuff in. And every Valentine's Day, he was there with a rose.

I had counted eleven. For eleven years, he had been there asking if I wanted to be his Valentine just for the day. We had other people we were seeing, but for that day we were each others. Eleven moments that warmed my heart. Each of those roses ended up dying, but my heart didn't. I just knew that we belonged together.

But this year I couldn't make it to Forks. The weekend was filled with planning for Rose and Emmett's wedding, so I just couldn't go. Just next week they were getting married. When I asked them why they didn't get married on Valentine's Day, they just said they wanted to spend their last year of Valentine's Day not as a married couple. They would have plenty to do so in the future.

So I had to decline the offer to help out two of my best friend's. My little broken heart for a week was worth it for true love.

I wasn't able to see Edward this year. The boy from my child hood that I had managed to stay friend's with all of these years. No boy with the flowers. Who's smile brightened my heart no matter how crappy my day had been going. I wasn't going to get my favorite flower this year.

I sighed, getting up to pour myself a drink. Valentine's Day was almost over. I didn't have anything to do but sit here and do what ever I wanted. I could even go out. Rose and Alice weren't going to be home tonight for sure. But I couldn't see how all of the couples were so happy with each other.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It couldn't be Rose or Alice. They wouldn't come back today. Who could it be? I walked over, opening the door and braced myself for whoever it was.

Oh my goodness. I gasped in shock. His green eyes met mine and a huge smile was posted on his face. I met his smile with a shy one of my own. He let himself in and shut the door behind him.

"Hi," I greeted, my voice still quiet from shock. How did he get here?

"Hello," he replied. His voice was like velvet, shocking me even more. The boy of my dreams came to me when I couldn't go to him. Did he know I missed him? How did he find me? I wanted to ask him the millions of questions that circled my mind, but I couldn't bring myself to ask him. It felt like the time I had with him was short. For some reason it felt like this was all a dream-surely it couldn't be happening.

"How did you find out where I lived?" I managed to get out, placing my cup on the short round table near the door. My hand was shaking in excitement. And if I didn't put my cup down soon, I think the water would splash out. Knowing me, I'll end up slipping on the little puddle from my drink.

His already bright eyes lit up even more. He walked forward, making me back up with him. I hadn't walked too far, but I knew I would end up running into the couch if he kept pushing me back. "I asked your father where you lived," Edward replied, smirking. "I was shocked when you didn't come out of your dad's police cruiser last Saturday."

I swallowed. I was always felt this electricity running through me whenever I was with him. Even though I was only with him for a few weeks at a time, it was always different from any other week of the year. He cared about me that much, to find me when I couldn't come to him. He was amazing.

"My friend's getting married. Wait, I told you in the summer, right?" I replied, giving him a small smile. I felt really bad that I didn't make it this year. I called a week before, telling my dad that I couldn't come. And I was pretty sure he would pass along the message to Edward.

"Oh yeah, Rosalie, right?"

"Yeah, her and Emmett are getting married next week," I answered. Then silence took over again. Usually it wasn't this quiet. I guess I was still getting over the shock of his body pressing up against mine. Only a few more steps and I would be pressed up against him and the couch.

"I'm really glad you're here." I threw my arms around him, hugging him. His arms held me back. "It was a really nice surprise. And I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it. I was caught up in all of the stress of the wedding, and it's not like I could just dump that. Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper are all relying on me and I thought I could come down in two weeks, since I missed this one..." I kept going on. I knew I was going on and on, but I couldn't stop. He kept listening though, wanting to hear what I had to say.

He stopped me by placing one of his fingers on my lips. I didn't understand what he was doing. He quickly pulled out his left arm from behind a back and enclosed in his hand was a rose. One that was a bright red, but it was fake. I could tell.

"I came here to tell you something," he began, holding the rose closer to me. He had walked forward some more so I was officially trapped. I couldn't run or look away. "I couldn't bare to not see you this week, so I had to come to you.

"Every single year I gave you a rose. This year I intend to do the same." He took my hand and placed the rose inside it, his two hands enclosing around my own. The touch sent shivers down my spine. The electricity running through us felt like it was charging the air- it probably was.

"I love you." My eyes widened while his words sank in. Next I couldn't believe what happened though-he kissed me. His lips pressed against mine, sending the electric current running through us faster than any other time before. After all of these years we had never kissed, and I wondered what it would be like doing so. Now I knew what it felt like, and it was amazing.

The kiss ended all to quickly though. He pulled back, his eyes on fire. "I will love you until this rose dies. Happy Valentines Day." And his lips met mine once again, making my mind go blank.

I've heard that before. Where the boy would hand the girl a dozen roses. Eleven were real and one would be fake. The boy would say he loved her until the last rose died. "And I love you right back," I whispered against his lips. It was true, that rose would never die.

* * *

**Hit or Miss?**


End file.
